Just Imagine, Greenie
by dream-on-fight-on
Summary: A collection of TMR Imagines! All characters, all topics, all situations. Accepting requests!
1. Intro

**Hey guys! I'm Sonia and I love nothing more than writing, especially for people. So after some thinking I decided to start writing imagines for The Maze Runner! I've never done this before though, and this is my first published writing on here. However, I'm not too worried about it and actually am really excited for it (if anyone's up for it lol). So if anyone's interested, here are the basics:**

1\. I mostly prefer reader inserts (character x reader fics), because they're a little easier for me, but if you really want I can write pairing imagines! I'll do probably any pairing, but like I said, reader inserts are easier lol.

2\. I haven't gotten to read the Kill Order yet, so I may not be able to do anything from there, sorry!

3\. I will write any topic, **EXCEPT SMUT. **Sorry, better safe than sorry lol.

4\. If you're interested, please just PM me with your request! Just add in the following details:

\- What character/characters you would like

-A topic, setting, or situation (though if you don't want to, just give a character and I'll freestyle it lol.)

\- Any other details you would like in there!

**I think that's it, guys! I don't know if anyone will request, but it would totally make me happy if you did! I'll add and update whenever I can, which shouldn't be that far apart. Thanks so much for taking some time to read this! If you're interested, just PM me! Thanks again guys! Have an amazing day! /**


	2. Here For You (Newt x Reader)

**Hi everyone! Here's the first requested imagine! Sorry for the wait, I've had a busy weekend what with Easter and I've had to rewrite this like three times 'cause it got deleted like twice T_T gahh haha but I finally finished it safely! This is a Newt x Reader one (which I was excited to write because Newt is probably my favorite omg). Hope you guys like it as you read!**

It was his sudden gasp of air that finally yanked you completely from your faint sleep.

Awaking with a start, you immediately sat up and turned around in the dark room to glance at Newt next to you. You could barely see him, but you didn't have to. His heavy, shaky breathing, his bad trembling, his tousled hair and wide eyes filled with fear and his tight clutch on his chest.

_A nightmare._

Concern made your heart leap and you quickly sat up on your knees, turning to face him. Without thinking, you began to reach for his hands, finding them in the dark. "Newt," you whispered worriedly, your own voice shaking. "Newt, it's okay. It's alright. I'm here."

His hands find yours, twining his trembling fingers with yours tightly and leaning down to bury his face against your neck, taking a moment to catch his breath. Sympathy grew in you and you reached up to loosely wrap one arm around his neck and over his shaking shoulders, pulling him closer. You could feel his rapid, thumping heartbeat against your chest and you felt your heart wrench. You raised your other hand and rested it softly against his neck, stroking his cheek lightly with your thumb.

"It's okay," you whispered again, your voice gentle with reassurance. "It's alright. I'm right here." You touched your lips softly to the side of his head, whispering against it, "It was just a nightmare."

His heaving breaths don't stop for a long moment. They're shaky and fast and choppy against your neck, and you can tell he's fighting back soft sobs. Your heart breaks at thinking about the nightmare he got this time. His hands are firm but not harsh against your back, holding you close against him.

Slowly but eventually, his frightened self begins to calm a little. Your thumbs against his cheek and back continue moving gently as his heavy breathing slows down and lightens. His trembling lessens down to a weak shaking. His heart is still thumping hard but has slowed down its rate. The room goes into a calm silence, no noise from the Glade outside either in this midnight hour.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly whispers against your neck, his voice shaky and hushed and weak. He cradles you closer to him and murmurs softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

You shook your head and reply quietly, "It's not your fault. We all get nightmares."

He didn't say anything for a second, taking slow, deep breaths. You return to grazing your thumb over his cheek, sitting in silence for a little. Then he slowly lifts his head from your neck, so you reluctantly drop your hands. His eyes meet yours and relief warms your heart at seeing the fear and horror you'd seen in them gone now, replaced with a more calm, soft emotion.

A small smile grows on your lips and you raise your hands to hold his cheeks in them gently. "You okay?" You ask him lightly.

He pauses for a second, his deep brown eyes searching yours. He nods a little. "Yeah," he whispers back, and you can't help but notice he's still a little shaken up. The nightmare would probably stay in his mind for a while. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and touched his forehead to yours. "You should go back to sleep," he murmured.

You frowned a little. "Only if you do, too. You need your rest."

His face softens, on the brink of a smile. "I'll try," he replied softly.

You smile and inch away a bit, tracing your hand over his to urge him on. Once you laid on your side, he followed your action, laying so he faced you on the hammock. Without hesitating, he slid his arms around your waist and behind your back to pull you close to him, nuzzling up against you. You smiled softly and noticed that he was still shaking- very weakly.

"Hey," you whispered softly to get his attention. He lifted his head and looked at you, his eyes warmer and more relaxed. "No matter what a nightmare tells you, I'll always be here for you, okay?" You murmur quietly Slowly, you leaned in the couple inches of distance and pressed your lips to his in a gentle kiss. You planned on keeping it small and quick, but when his hand lifted to hold your cheek and his lips moved slowly and softly against yours, you bit back a smile and let the kiss last. It drained the last worrisome thoughts and concerns out of you, helping you relax a little more.

After a second, you both inched away and he whispered, "I know." He lifted his head and dug his nose softly into your hair. "Sometimes those nightmares say otherwise."

His voice sounds tired and weak, but is still gentle. Smiling, you lay one hand against his cheek again and rest your face in the crook of his neck. "Well, I'm more honest than any nightmare."

You can feel his lips curve up in a smile and he nuzzles you closer. "Thanks, love. Goodnight."

You smile and murmur back, "Goodnight, Newt."

You didn't leave his side that night. You never would. Just in case another nightmare returned.

**Sorry it's so short! lol oh well. I'd appreciate for any advice or criticism though- anything to improve my writing. Requests are still open, but if I don't get any I still have a couple coming up. Thanks for requesting and reading guys! Happy Easter! **


	3. Don't Trip ( Newt x Reader )

Hey** guys! Here is the completed second request, another Newt one! Because who can ever get enough of Newt, right lol. I hope you like it as you read! Just as a warning, sorry if he seems out of character, I was afraid I made him too smirky or something lol. Enjoy!**

**\- Don't Trip -**

Moving aside a handful of damp, dark soil, you made a dip in the ground and sprinkled the seeds inside. Dusting the soil back and patting it above the dip, you wiped your brow and moved over to the next spot.

The small sprinkle of soil flew over and landed on your arm. Flaring up, you whipped around. "Newt! I know you're doing that on purpose!"

You heard him snicker, though his back was turned. Whether it was the long and tiring gardening work you two had been doing all day or the hot, beaming day, you saw his back muscles flexing beneath his dark undershirt and the sweat on the back of his neck as he continued working on his row of crops. "Doing what on purpose?" He asked innocently, flicking aside some more soil. A few flecks got on your arm again.

You rolled your eyes, turning away, partially because just looking at his back made you blush. Turning back to your work, you kept placing the seeds into their spots and continued alongside your row.

The hot day dragged on tiredly but happily. You could hear the normal busy Glade activity and voices and laughter of the other Gladers. You and Newt were stuck on gardening duty, laying out new rows of crops. You were facing away from each other, despite being only a row apart. Though the day was super hot and the job was pretty tough sometimes, you loved working with Newt. He was sweet and funny and kept the job lively most of the time.

Halfway down your row, your supply of seeds vanished. Huffing, you turned to call back, "I'm out of seeds."

Newt just flicked a little more soil towards you, and you were about to snap at him yet again when he spoke, "I'm running low too. Why don't you go get some more from the crate over there?"

Pouting your lips a little, you sighed. "Alright." Leaping to your feet, you wiped your damp forehead again and trotted towards the nearby crate, dodging the many natural dips and holes in the ground.

"Don't trip," Newt smirked at you as you walked past.

You turned around and shot him a quick look, though he didn't look up at you. Turning back, you scoffed, "As if."

You were only a few feet in front of the crate when your foot lodged inside a sudden and deep dent in the ground. Yelping, you immediately found yourself falling, and even worse, at a terribly awkward angle. As soon as you hit the ground, sharp and searing pain shot through your ankle.

You could already hear Newt's soft laughter, and you wanted to hiss at him to shut up, but you found your jaw clenched tightly in pain to bite back whimpers. You tried to move your ankle, but the slightest movement just made more pain pulse through it. You grunted lightly in pain and just lay limp on the ground, waiting for the pain to pass.

"What'd I tell you, Y/N?" Newt just purred, half in amusement and half mocking. He wasn't even turning around, finishing up his seeds and smiling.

You opened your mouth to speak back, but all that came out was a weak moan, tight with pain. Confusion began to whirl up in you. What happened? All you did was trip. Why was it hurting so much?

Newt finally turned and glanced over, arching an eyebrow in confusion when he saw you. "...Y/N? What are you doing? You okay?"

"...My ankle," you whimpered in response, curling up a little more and moving your ankle again. You tried turning it, but it only felt stiff with a terrible and aching pain. "I don't think I just tripped."

Newt's confusion immediately flashed to concern. Dropping his work, he stood and dashed over, crouching down next to you. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little worriedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," you huffed in response, sitting up carefully and keeping your ankle away at an awkward, straight angle. You winced and explained, "It just like, twisted or something when I fell, and it hurts really bad.."

"Here, let's see what-" Newt began, reaching forward and gently touching your ankle, turning it a little.

You shrieked softly and flew forward to stop his hand. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Sorry," he puffed in a half-laugh. He tilted his head and glanced at you in concern. "We should definitely go check in with the Med-jacks. Maybe you just wrenched it or something. Think you can walk?"

You frowned. If it was this bad without walking, what would actually walking be like? "..I can try, but-" you began doubtfully.

He suddenly raised a finger, stopping you. His eyes brightened in slight mischief. "Actually, on second thought, don't do that. It'll probably just make it worse."

"Then how am I gonna-" you started to ask.

Without waiting for you to finish, he dove in and scooped you up in your arms- and rather smoothly, too. Yelping in surprise, you placed your arms loosely around his neck and blushed.

"There, that works, doesn't it?" He mused, grinning. "You're surprisingly light." Before you could shoot him an offended response, he started his walk for the Med-jacks. "Now let's go get you checked, you bloody klutz."

"Yeah, looks like you sprained your ankle, sister," Jeff declared, slightly amused, nodding towards your now-swollen ankle.

You groaned and placed your face in your hands, frowning. "Great."

"Will it be okay?" Newt asked from next to you, glancing at Jeff. He was standing by the cot you were seated at, still looking vaguely worried.

Clint, standing by Jeff, nodded for him. "Yeah, it should be fine. We'll probably just wrap it in some gauze to keep it secure for a while." He glanced at you apologetically. "The worst might be that you can't walk a lot for a while. Safety measures." He took a roll of gauze and began to firmly wrap your ankle.

Your eyes widened. "Really?" You frowned, your head dropping. "This day just keeps getting better."

Jeff nudged your shoulder. "Aye, don't look so down, Y/N. It's only a couple weeks. It should be better by then."

You just nodded, still a little bummed out. But you lifted your head and smiled at the two Med-jacks. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, you two."

"No problem," Clint replied with a grin. "Just be more careful." He glanced up at Newt. "If you want, we'll just cover your guys' jobs in the garden." Jeff nodded.

"Oh, sure," Newt reluctantly agreed, nodding. "Thanks, guys."

With a nod each and a quick goodbye, the two Med-jacks left. Sighing, you flopped down on your back, splaying your wrapped ankle in front of you. Newt's eyes flicked with amusement and he leaned his back against the wall. "Think you can survive the day, Y/N?"

"Maybe," you puffed, frowning. "I'll just limp everywhere, I guess."

"Well, then we'd match," he smirked, and you laughed, sitting up.

"_you _didn't trip in some dumb hole." You smiled at him. "But thanks for helping me over here, Newt. And for jinxing my injury."

He laughed and reached over to pat your shoulder. "My pleasure."

You rolled your eyes and looked outside. The sun would be going down soon. You really wanted to spend the night in your own hammock, though, not the Med-jacks hut. Plus your stomach was tugging in hunger. You leaned back and frowned, then quickly glanced at Newt. "Think you can watch me and make sure I don't fall on my way to the kitchen?"

He paused, arching an eyebrow. Then the same glint in his eyes as before appeared again and he grinned. "Let's just do the easier, love." He turned his back to you. "Just hop onto my back and I'll just carry you. Walking on that shucked foot could hurt it."

You leaned your chin into your hand, tilting your head and frowning. "You'll be in here with me for an aching back if you keep carrying me around, Newt." You smiled, feeling your heart swell in gratitude. "Are you sure?"

He flicked his hand dismissively. "Hey, it's the least I can do for planning your fall, isn't it?" He grinned.

You scoffed but smiled again and carefully reached up onto his back, latching on. He held your legs securely around his waist, not using too much of an effort. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smiled and leaned your chin against his head. "I could get used to this."

He smirked, starting to walk out already. "Keep dreaming, Y/N. Just don't hurt your ankle again."

You two had just left the hut and begun crossing the grassy clearing when you spoke playfully, "Don't trip."

If Newt was getting tired of carrying you the rest of the evening, he didn't show it. You were still clipped to his back as night fell and he was crossing the Glade towards the beds. You two had gotten dinner together and spent a good time talking before heading to bed. The night was warm and coming to a peaceful silence as Newt walked for the hammocks, still holding you firmly. Though you _were _really enjoying this, you were afraid he didn't so much.

As you guys got closer to the beds, you bent your head and asked, "Are you really not tired yet? I can't be _that _easy to lug around."

"You're light as a feather, Y/N," he tossed back, a little playfully. Whatever, you wanted to scoff back.

You smiled again and set your chin on his shoulder. "Well, if you're okay with it, then I wouldn't have anyone else do it."

He smiled softly in response as you reached the hammocks. He came to the area with yours in it, still a little off from his. Stopping near it, he asked, "It's here, right?"

"Yeah," you sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice. Smiling again and blushing a little, you gratefully said, "You've been a huge help, Newt. Thanks so much." Then you tilted your head and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Immediately his eyes widened a little and his face warmed, though you didn't notice.

"No problem, klutz," he mocked warmly, then turned around to drop you onto your hammock unexpectedly. You yelped in surprise and laughed as you clumsily landed in your hammock, sitting up again. You smiled as he grinned at you.

"If you want, I'll come by tomorrow morning to carry you to breakfast, too," he mused in a too-sweet voice. You half scowled at him, then giggled.

"Alright. I'll think about it." You smiled at him again. "Thanks again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Y/N," he purrs back, giving a small salute before turning around and heading off towards his hammock. You watched him go, your heart still fluttering.

You really hoped that small kiss was enough of a thank-you for now.

**Alright, there's that one! This was a really adorable idea! Haha thanks for requesting and reading guys! Send in any more ideas! I'm willing to do any character! Have an awesome day!**


	4. Find Me (Minho x Reader)

**Hii guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry about the long wait! gahh ;_; my computer was down for so long and we just got it fixed. It's a sucky computer, but it should be working fine from now on haaa. I've also been really busy with school- even though it's almost over, they're giving us wayyy more work as finals. I don't have as much time, but I'll put in as much as I can! Alright, well, here's the next request that I had gotten, which is one for Minho! I was super stoked for this one because Minho is seriously love and this idea is so adorable. However, I'm not sure if I made it too long or something, so if anything's up, please don't be afraid to say so! I always welcome advice (though compliments are preferred. jk). Hope you like!**

You hadn't agreed to it very much, but everyone in the Glade was in on it so it was practically established.

Everyone was going to play Hide and Seek.

And Gally was it. Giving everyone a real reason to hide.

After some careful searching, you picked a hidden, small patch of grass behind some large bushes near the hammocks to hide near a big tree. You could hear a few voices every now and then- an occasional Glader mumbling about being found and some whining about pain. It sounded like Gally was getting playful when he found someone- he was probably throwing rocks if he saw someone or something. Yet a better reason to hide.

Sitting next to the tree trunk and tucking yourself behind the bushes, you propped your legs up and wrapped your arms around them, listening and hoping this pointless game would be over soon. If there wasn't the threat of small stones from being found, you probably wouldn't be playing.

It had only been a few minutes when someone suddenly came crashing in.

You yelped softly in surprise as the person burst through the bushes, sending stray leaves everywhere, colliding with you. Startled by the force, you leaned back against the tree trunk, your heart leaping as the person nearly fell on you as well, catching himself before by placing his hand on the tree above you. You looked up and your breath hitched when you saw your nose was only inches from touching Minho's.

He grinned and waved a little. "Hey, Y/N. Sorry about that, didn't know you were here. I was-"

"You _idiot_!" You snapped, smacking his chest and making him lean back an inch.

"Ow! What-" He started to protest.

"You scared the shuck out of me!" You frowned at him and adjusted your hair, tugging out leaves.

"I already said sorry, girly," he puffed, leaning back until he couldn't, which still didn't leave much space between you two. He took one glance at you and smirked. "Let me guess- someone forced you to do this."

You pursed your lips and sighed. "Zart. Well, actually, I'm trying to prove that I don't suck at hiding."

"Considering how well you hid on your first day here, I doubt you suck at all," Minho agreed, grinning

You faked a giant smile.. "Thanks.. I guess." You arched an eyebrow. "Why'd you come to this spot anyways? I'm sure there's more places to hide instead of where someone is already."

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically, then crossed his arms. 'Cause I live here." When you just stared at him, he grinned again. "Kidding. I dunno, I like this spot. It's very... hidden. I never get caught here."

You smile a little, studying his features. You _did _always think he was handsome. Well, at least, cuter than all the other Gladers. "So you _always _hide here."

"Yep." He tilted his head back and folded his arms behind his head. "Never thought someone else would find it." He glanced at you. "But I'm pretty sure you're the only one I don't mind taking this spot."

For a split second, your heart kind of fluttered, tickling your chest. A smile stretched on your lips and you gazed softly back at his deep brown eyes.

Suddenly, a gruff voice behind Minho, through the bushes, was heard. Your heart lurched at recognizing Gally's voice talking to someone. It came closer and closer to you guys. Minho's eyes stretched wide.

"We're only missing a few," Gally was saying. "I told that shank Thomas I would find _everyone _by myself." Then, right behind Minho's back, the back of his boot appeared through the bottom of the bushes.

Minho spazzed and you also freaked a little. Motioning him over, you mouthed, "Over here!" When Gally's foot stepped closer into the bush, he immediately shot forward, only to crash into you again.

You made the smallest yelp of surprise as your back pressed against the tree trunk and Minho was only inches above you, taking cover against the tree as well. He motioned you to be quiet and turned around to glance at Gally's foot. You would've also panicked about him finding you guys, but you were too frozen at the fact of an insanely cute Glader practically on top of you.

Swallowing tightly, you fought down a blush and placed your hand on Minho's chest, which grazed against yours and was surprisingly firm, trying to inch him back a little, but he didn't budge. Gally's foot didn't move as Gally kept talking. Hopefully he wouldn't have that quick thought that told him to look into the bush.

Your heart was pounding, but not because of Gally. Frowning, Minho turned back, obviously displeased with Gally not leaving. As soon as his eyes locked with yours, only inches away, the same look of shock came over him- he probably hadn't noticed how close you two were. You just shot him a small smile, but looking into his eyes drifted your thoughts off. Never before had you had this chance, this low of space between you two, and you just noticed how much more handsome he was up close.

Minho gave a sheepish grin. "This is .. awkward.. sorry." he whispered under his breath.

You smiled, fighting back a small laugh. "It's okay," you whispered, jerking your head towards Gally's behind him. "He's too close anyways." You turned back and smiled.

He didn't do anything for a long, silent second. All he did was stare- a soft, decisive, unfamiliar stare, one that looked past your eyes and made your heart speed up just by gazing back. Your heart was hammering against your chest and you didn't know why, but it wasn't bad. It felt more..exciting..than terrifying. Neither of you said anything, just gazing, two people surrounded by the same emotion.

You had just enough time to take a small, quiet breath before Minho slowly leaned his head down and touched his forehead to yours, which made your heart leap up in your chest. It was thumping in your eyes, his chest touching yours and one of his arms gently resting against your waist. You didn't stop to silently freak out- without thinking, you leaned your face upwards, your lips just barely grazing against his. There was only a second of regretful panic before he leaned down again and touched his lips to yours, soft but firm.

So much silent time of dreaming of this moment had finally come true, and you didn't take a second to stop and freak out like you probably would. Your instincts took over and you closed your eyes, reaching up to press closer and wrap one arm loosely around his strong neck, returning the sweet kiss. Your heart was soaring and felt like air when his arm wrapped completely around your waist and he pulled you closer, kissing you with more confidence. You two were so lost in the much-wanted kiss that you didn't notice Gally had left the bush.

Minho's arms were strong but gentle as he pulled you into his grasp and leaned back, sitting in the now open space and nesting you into his lap. Neither of you broke the slow, sweet kiss, one of your hands sliding back down to rest against his cheek. If happiness was a thought, it was the only one that ran through your mind. Happiness and relief and joy- Minho was finally yours.

Finally, after a few long seconds, you two slowly broke apart, but kept your foreheads touching and your noses grazing. There was only a second of silence before Minho broke into a huge, dorky, adorable smile, and you returned the grin, happiness swelling up in your chest. Laughing a little, he inched back a bit more and whispered, "Holy shuck, am I glad I found you."

You laughed softly and prodded your nose against his. "Next time we play this game, you know where to find me." You smiled.

He returned the smile and leaned back up to press his lips to yours again. But there was only a few seconds of that small paradise when you both heard Gally shout from afar, "Wait, there might be someone in that bush!"

Out of surprise, Minho fell back, his back on the ground, and you yelped a little as you fell against his chest, the kiss breaking. You both laughed for only a second before Minho nudged you. "Go!" He whispered.

"What?" You breathed.

"Go off, hide somewhere else! Before Gally comes," he urged.

You gave a quick, sad smile, but obediently rolled off and stood, already pushing back towards the hammocks. You shot him a sweet smile. "Think you can come find me?" You whispered.

Minho grinned. "I would search every shucking corner to find you, Y/N."

You smiled back waved a little before turning and running off, not being able to avoid giving off a small squeal of happiness.

**YAAA! That was fun to write. lol thanks for requesting and keep them coming if you guys can! You all have the cutest ideas, I swear :D Hope you liked this one.. haha Thanks so much for reading everyone! Have a sweet day B)**

**(( Omg btw have any of you guys seen the trailer for the Scorch Trials yet?! I totally freaked when I saw it! lol soooo excited! I don't think I can wait 4 months T_T lol well have an awesome week!))**


	5. Flowers to Flour (Minho x Reader)

**Hellooo people! Omg I have yet another requested imagine, and yet another for our amazing Runner Minho. I'm sooo sorry about the wait! I'm officially out of school (yaas) but sadly I have two HUGE books to finish over the summer as a summer project T_T sometimes being in Pre-AP is a pain. Lol so I'm trying to manage my time so that I don't end up doing the work for these books within the past couple weeks of summer haha. I'm definitely working on these imagines, however, and here's a new one! Hope you like it as you read!**

**Flowers to Flour**

It had been a normal day for Frypan up until the moment he nearly had a heart attack while peeling potatoes. He'd been calmly standing at the kitchen, peacefully and silently peeling the skins off of the potatoes when suddenly someone came up behind him and pounced on him, the strong and sudden arms jumping onto his shoulders.

"Frypan!"

The cook shrieked and jumped, instantly dropping several potatoes and whipping around to point the blade at his attacker. He was surprised to see the shorter, jumpy-looking Runner standing there, his hands held up and his eyes wide. Anger and confusion grew in him.

"Minho?! The shuck are you doing! I should skin you right here for scaring the shuck-" Frypan began to lunge the sharp tool at Minho.

"Woah woah woah, calm down, Fry!" Minho panicked a little and cowered a bit, outstretching his palms. "Sorry if I scared you, man. I just need a favor. Bad."

"You expect me to help you after you nearly killed me?" Frypan snorted, wrinkling his nose.

"Hey, you're the one pointing a knife at me! Besides, I didn't mean to scare you." Minho dropped his hands and pulled a pleading expression. "Look, I just really need your help. Please. It's about Y/N."

Frypan sighed but set down his blade. If such a macho lover like Minho had to ask for help with his loving girlfriend, then he really needed it. The cook crossed his arms. "Alright, with what?"

"Okay, I had completely forgotten until like last night, but today is our 6-month anniversary- that's a thing, right?" Frypan shrugged but Minho continued anyways. "Anyway, I was just gonna get her some flowers or something, but I thought that maybe that wouldn't be enough, you know? She deserves way better. I have a few hours until she gets done with gardening. So, I was hoping you could help me cook some amazing dinner for her or something? Please?"

Frypan raised his eyebrows. "A dinner?" When Minho nodded, the cook frowned and rubbed his neck. "Shuck it, Minho. I know I can be an amazing cook, but don't you think you should make it more special to her and make it yourself? Not tryna be mean, man, but you know. I figure girls would like it more if her man did all the work for her."

Minho paused, then frowned. "Dude, even you know I can't do that! I run things, I don't cook them! I could totally destroy this!"

"Aw, come on, it ain't that hard," Frypan mused with a grin, leaning back. "Cooking isn't impossible as long as you know what you're making. I bet you can make her a klunk load of amazing food yourself. How hard can it be?"

**. : . : . : . : .**

"Do you put tomatoes in salads?" Minho asked himself, staring at the fat red tomato in his hand.

There was only a half-hour before you got out from your job and he was already failing at making this whole 'dinner' thing. He'd gotten the pasta and punch down, but was struggling in making the side dish of salad and the desert of some cherry pie. He'd found all the ingredients in the kitchen and had spent his past time gathering and making the food. He'd been rushing around and stressing and puzzling over things. Hopefully it ended up good anyways.

Shrugging, he messily diced a few slices of tomato and tossed them into the (rather poorly cut) lettuce. Then he added some carrot strips and left it there, hoping it was enough. Now to make the desert.

Trying to be fast, he took a huge amount of seedless cherries and mashed them up, debating on just how smashed they're supposed to be. The crappy oven in the kitchen made a freaky ding sound and the Runner spazzed. He had to hurry.

"Flooour," he told himself, searching through cabinets and cupboards. "Where's the flour."

In his struggle to find it, his head collided with the top shelf, and he shrieked in surprise, stepping back a little and rubbing his head. He looked up, only to see a huge, half-full bag teetering over and falling. He yelped again as the bag hit the counter and the white powdery substance went _everywhere. _Minho froze as a small area of the kitchen and himself was covered.

Flour.

He sighed, blowing a dust of flour from his face. "Found it," he muttered, shaking his head to rid some of the flour from his face and head. Rubbing at his eyes and face, he prayed no one saw him (or any of this for the matter) as he looked around at the mess. He cursed under his breath and began looking around. "Where are the cleaning rags when you need them.."

"Under the sink," came the soft, sweet voice from the doorway.

"Oh, thanks," Minho called back on instinct, already reaching for the cabinet. He froze as he recognized the voice and felt his heart drop and his stomach lurch. _Y/N._

Slowly and in dread, Minho turned around, abandoning the rags. At seeing you standing in the entrance, with your adorable smile and curios, bright eyes under your raised eyebrows, he was kind of glad there was a funny-looking mess of flour over his face to hide the bright shade of red he felt himself turning. Instantly he pulled a smirky, charming grin. "Hey," he greeted.

You couldn't help it anymore and laughed, stepping in and looking around. "What.. are you doing?"  
Minho pursed his lips, immediately attempting to come up with some kind of believable response as you slowly made your way closer. "Making a.. birthday dinner.. for.." He panicked a little just as you stopped just a foot away, your soft and amused eyes met his. "...Alphonso.."

Your eyebrows raised again and he knew you didn't have to speak to see the question "Who's Alphonso" in your eyes. Finally he sighed and gave you a small, defeated smile. "Alright, I was trying to make you a surprise dinner, you know? I guess I just didn't expect for it to be this hard or for you to get out from your job earlier.." His voice was surprisingly gentle and has as much defeat at his eyes.

Your eyes widened in surprise, but they softened as you looked around. "You did all this.." You turned back to him. "For me?"

He smiled again and nodded, looking a little sad though relieved at not having to "surprise" you anymore. "Of course," he replied, looking down and grazing his fingers over yours, and you twined your fingers with his. "You know, since today's already been six months together." He looked back up at you. "Six amazing months. I had to thank you somehow for putting up with me and my klunk for that long."

You laughed a little, but the sweet smile was still on your face. Your heart, feeling touched and warm, was swelling as you tilted your head a little and reached up to brush the back of your hand against his cheek, removing some of the flour. He smirked, but it quickly fell as you traced your thumb to his lips softly, and he silently rests his gaze on you, fighting the urge to smile.

"So," you speak up lightly, smiling up at him. "Am I really worth all this trouble?"

"It's only trouble for me," he mumbles, and you laugh again. He smiles and lifts one of his hands to your own cheek. You feel the flour tickle your skin but ignore it. "You are worth way more than all the klunk I have to go through to make a dinner."

You laugh again and pause, thoughtful. Your face softens to a sweet smile as you press your cheek into his hand and murmur gently, "Thanks, Minho. That was really thoughtful of you. But even the best dinner wouldn't be as amazing as you."

"You're so sappy," he laughed, and you shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I only speak the truth," you replied with a giggle.

He paused, just gazing at you for a second. Then he reached behind him, and after another second, lashed out and flicked something near your face. You yelped in surprise as a small cloud of flour exploded on one side of your face.

"Oops," he snickered, and you pouted, reaching up to rustle his nicely styled but flour-covered hair, sending flour everywhere. He barked in protest and gathered some more flour to throw at your own hair, and for a few seconds, you two were engaged in a small fight of flour, earning laughs and shrieks from you. Finally when you didn't have any flour to attack with him, you stopped and just smiled up at him, your hands up in surrender. He stopped gathering flour and looked down at you, his gaze soft and a small smile on his face.

After a second, your heart skipped faster as he raised his hands to take your cheeks into them and did what you did earlier, using his thumb to trace over your lips, which were dusted lightly in flour. You couldn't help but grin, and seeing at how adorable you were, he couldn't help it.

Minho leans his head down and presses his lips to yours in a sweet kiss, and you kiss back gently, completely avoiding the fact that someone could walk in and see two weirdos covered in flour kissing in the kitchen with an unfinished dinner on the counter. But considering that you two were a couple, it wasn't exactly the strangest thing.

When he inched back after a second, he pulled a face. 'I should probably finish this dinner, then." He grinned. "Hope you weren't looking forward to five-star food, girly."

"Alright. But I'm pretty sure it's still better than Frypan's food," you joked, then laughed and stood on your tiptoes to kiss his flour-dusted nose. "You could've made the worst food in the world and I would still love you like crazy, Minho."

**Blehh that ending was kinda cheesy but ehh. ****Also please ignore the sucky title haaaa.**** Lol well there's another Minho imagine! The request was for Minho trying to surprise the reader with a dinner and failing haha. I have a similar request, but will try and write it differently. Next, as a way to even out the characters, I'll be writing and adding in imagines for Thomas and Gally, then I'll go back to finishing the Minho and Newt ones. Sorry if this causes inconvenience, and if it does just PM me and I'll fix it lol, just wanna get to varying the characters. Okay, that's about it for now! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! All your comments and stuff are so helpful! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Have an amazing day everyone :D **


End file.
